angel in chains
by sd-snow-vixen
Summary: the gundam wing guys and girls are back and dealing with a unknown war in space that no one knew about until a fateful attempt on Relena's life throwing them into the middle of a battle that sould not exist with an ally that is supposed to be dead!
1. New Allies

(I do NOT own GW I never will all characters belong to the respected owners with the exception of Serenity, Hanna, and Kim!!!!!)

Serenity sat in the room with headphones on listening to the hard rock music from her cd player. Serenity swiveled her chair around and looked around the room. It was a nice room; it was larger enough for a board members conference room. The furnishings were comfortable with a large oak desk in the back of the room two matching plush couches in opposite sides of the room and cushioned chairs in from of the desk. Bay windows overlooked the colony bellow she herself had financed. Avalon was her colony, hidden by resource satellites and made in the same area as the original N2 had sat in junction with the asteroid belt.

The N colonies were the colonies between Mars and the asteroid belt or the none planetary space colonies. The original N colonies from N1 to N4 were no longer existed in space. The reason that the original N colonies are not in their places is because of a new threat. A threat that should not have existence after the horrors that had been done to the people of both earth and space during eve wars. This threat is New Zion, the original founding family of the Romafelier foundation has risen back into an influential status with several industry colonies beyond those of were the N colonies would be. 

Avalon was a new colony created from the ashes of the productive and prosperous colonies destroyed in the N area of the solar system in particularly one colony specifically.  N2, the colony had made a trade in rare spices and was completely self-sufficient while it lasted from after the one-year war till three years ago. Unfortunately for the occupants of the colony's unknown disaster was to occur three months after the last eve war. It has been three years ago at the Marie Maya uprising, three years of useless battle unknown to the world sphere and preventers. The official report is that stray asteroids from the belt destroyed the original colony of N2, but the real cause was a direct beam cannon hit from a New Zion battle ship. All the residents of colony were presumed dead, except Serenity Mia Ray. Serenity M Ray has not been heard from for two years now and is also officially dead. 

Serenity presses her back into the chair and closes her eyes trying in vain to close out the memories and doubt. Despite all the good she has done, all the damage control unknown to the rest of the world and space she still cannot stop the voice of doubt and accusation. The ifs of "if she had been there" and "what if she had just left them alone" haunted her.

 Serenity remembered why she had come home and what had made her leave it in the first place. She had wanted to help the people that lived in space that depended on the earth for life so they could win freedom. She had gone with her father's blessing, her mother's respect, and her brother's bittersweet goodbye. She had been a spy, backup Gundam pilot, and assassin for the colonies during the first Eve war working for the scientists. Still more than that she had become a living genetic experiment for the one scientists never mentioned by anyone, Dr. Neo or Dr. X. The only bright spot when it came to the days of her training in stealth, the injections, and Mobile Suite piloting was Dr. X assistant Mercy Valentine. After the war Serenity had returned home scared and almost completely broken in spirit. It had taken her almost a year to recover from the war but eventually she had become herself again.

Serenity smiled,

"You can come in Hanna; I'm not doing anything important."

A young burnet looked at her friend with worried gray eyes. Pushing back a long waist length lock of mahogany hair from her heart shaped face Hanna Yulee regarded her friend's chair pushing her full lips into a frown.

"You need to get out of this attitude Tear or should I say Serenity?"

Serenity slowly turned her chair around to glare at her stubborn friend with ice blue eyes. 

"You have the most annoying habit of changing to my real name when you have bad news so say it and quite the "I'm worried about your health speech."

Hanna met Serenity's glare and returned it for a brief second before delivering the bad news to her friend and employer.

"They did not take the warning that the vice foreign minister's life will be in direct danger if she attend the World Sphere Meeting seriously. Her people disregarded the notion that she should not attend the meeting but instead do the meeting via vid screen. And also the meeting will be in eight hours time from now."

Serenity rubbed the bridge of her nose and began to give orders.

"Prepare for damage control ASAP. I'll need my red dress, the leather corset, the light bulletproof gundanium plate, black studded opera gloves, and the black wig with the black and red makeup. Have Kim prepare the Eclipse and then you and Kim will go on that date you keep delaying."

Hanna had been relaying everything to Kim with the vid screen and automatically said the last part before it had taken root what she had just said. Hanna turned red and whirled to look at the half smile on Serenity's face. 

"But…how could you…. we haven't… how?"

Serenity smiled fondly at Hanna and told her.

"It doesn't take much to see it with the look you and him are both giving each other all the time. Plus it will keep your mind off what I'm doing at each moment I'm gone my dear friend. So go have fun and don't worry about me for once!"

Hanna bite her lip and thought it over while she pulled the items that had been requested by her friend and employer. Serenity undressed and then pulled on the leather corset made to hide her generous curves and to restrict them into the slimmer flatter appearance so favorable with high society. Next came the body armor, a flexible plate of plastic coated in a gundanium alloy that went all the way down to her waist that made it ten times as useable as and safer than the old bulletproof vests used by the police. 

The red dress was one of Serenity's favorites, the dress was a high neck sleeveless that molded to her hips and then flared to her ankles with slits on either side of it that came just below her thighs. A single black dragon graced the wine red dress by curling along the neckline. Serenity pulled the black wig out of its case and brushed it to a glossy jet color before adjusting it into place over her fine copper-gold hair. Pulling out two black pearl clips she arranges her hair into a fashionable half twist on the right side of her head. 

Color contacts turn her icy blue eyes to a honey brown. Next she uses her make up to turn her eyebrows, which are the same color as her hair and eyelashes to a black. Next black mascara, dusty rose blush, and wine color lipstick finish the affect. Where lady Tear had stood now stands a young woman that might have some oriental or European background ready to escort one of the ambassadors from space. 

Lastly came the studded gloves her only weapon, the gloves had small but with thin and flexible metal plates under the fabric that came to hard caps over the knuckle areas. The gloves where her own invention, seemingly harmful in appearance till you where hit with them, in which case they would cause they deeply bruise the target if the hit did not have enough momentum. Unfortunately for the person you were fighting against if you had enough force behind the blow you could break bone.

Walking briskly Serenity goes to the private elevator that will take her right to the hanger under the colony. The elevator descends to the hanger and Serenity and Hanna walk out into the expansive hanger with various vehicles in states of repair. But her destination is towards the back hanger where only certain mechanics are allowed. Inside the hanger sits two gundams. The first one a silver and violet color is the Eclipse a space flight special. While the other it's heavier twin of ivory and midnight blue is the Starfall earth land special. 

Climbing into the Eclipse Serenity waves to both Kim and Hanna before strapping herself into the Gundam and taking off for the long trip to earth to stop the assassination of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian. 

*-*-*

Relena sat on the comfortable sofa in her first class room at a hotel in America waiting for the conference time.  Relena couldn't sit still any longer she had been sitting here after the tip from a reliable source that had tipped them off on several other attempts on her life. 

The informant tip had come in the same way as always, a message that had a little red angel icon on the e-mail tab in her inbox. So when she had opened it she expected the usual shot of a red haired angel bowed head and bound in chains to appear as a header with elegant script under it telling the time and place of the occurrence or attempt on her life. What she was not prepared for was that this time the angel was alone without the usual message but more startling was the fact that the angel was the messenger. The angel had cocked her head and had recited the message to Relena on screen.

The message had been disturbing with the information that the contact had given but what had shaken her the most was what the angel had said in monotone voice before begging her not to attend the conference. The herald for lack of any other word to describe her digital messenger had then looked up from her bowed head position and had told her that what she had heard was the actual voice of her unknown contact. 

Relena sat down again and her mind instantly went to what had happened after the message had played. The angel had smiled and then bowed her head again. What Relena had not expected was for the message to delete itself after relaying its message. What she then noticed was a second unopened letter from the same person. This new email had contained the message from before devoid of the angel's vocal information. 

Sighing brokenly Relena slump forward in her seat for all she could comprehend and despite the reassurance she kept getting from Hero, Duo, and Trowa she just didn't feel easy about going to the conference. She hadn't wanted to come in the first place after she had found she would be the main speaker at the event and that it was a lunch affair with escorts and such. Muttering under her breath Relena decided to get ready after the entire event would start in an hour's time.

*-*-*

Serenity sat forward in the limo impatient to get to the meeting and prevent a national disaster. After she had been picked up by one of the outside members of her prevention group they had headed for a high priced hotel and had picked up her "date" for the meeting.  Not they had pulled up to the large building that was rented out for such meetings and other important events. After getting inside they where stopped to walk through a body scanner that looked for items that might have any destructive possibilities. Serenity approved of this precaution but knew that the assassin was using a new organic alloy weapon that would not show up on the scanner. 

Moving with the crowd she made her way to the meeting hall and then made an excuse to her date and began to search for the hit man. It didn't take her long to spot him; he was dressed like a server with the standard uniform and discreet brown hair and eyes and to top it off was acting like one to perfection. If Serenity hadn't known what to look for specifically she would never have spotted him in the crowd. And then it had been close if she had not noticed the stance he had taken while adjusting the tray he carried.

*-*-*

Relena stood before her full-length mirror and put on the last adjustment to her outfit. Fixing a serene expression on her face Relena made her way down the hall to the behind stage area. Giving a timid smile to Dou she walked out after the announcer's introduction. Walking out on stage Relena greeted the gathering and began with the formal introduction to her speech.

*-*-*

Up in the balcony Hero began to have an uneasy feeling about the meeting. With a fluid motion he pulled out a headset and radioed Duo to make sure everything was going smooth behind stage. When he got a confirmation that everything was ok Hero began to scan the crowd again thinking to himself that something didn't feel right.

*-*-*

Serenity saw the movement before she saw the weapon; the gun was a sleek, coal black, custom job that did not reflect light at all, add to that fact that it had a sight and laser targeting system to top off its deadly efficiency.  Swearing under her breath Serenity moved into the line of fire already knowing the bullets would be armor piercing from the custom job that gun had. As the assassin began to pull the triggered Serenity jerked the gun down from the intended angle to level with the area below her rib cage praying the whole time that it would not hit something that was vital to her survival. 

The sound of a high power gun rang out in the building and the force of the impact nearly knocked Serenity off her feet and out cold if the burning pain had not hit her at the same time. Blood misted and splattered over those behind her as the bullet passed through her body to imbed itself in the floor behind her. The crowd around her panicked and ran while the shooter reloaded and was about to take another shot at the stunned young woman on stage. 

That shot never left the gun because just as the hit man raised his gun to fire Serenity had been midway into a punch in the guy's face. As it would happen the room was nearly empty when the astonished man had a fist planted square on the bridge of him nose which followed with a dry cracking sound as the bone there shattered at the impact. 

*-*-*

The man reeled back and clutched at his face fighting for consciousness before he pulled out a blade from somewhere in his coat. Hero watched as the assassin lunged for the Asian girl only to have her duck with almost unreal speed to deliver a punch to the man's exposed gut making him double over. Whipping out the headset Hero gave orders to Dou and Trowa to get Relena down and out of sight. Then changing frequencies he told Wufie to get himself and Sally in here to take care of the assassin and young would be heroine. 

Shoving the headset back into his jeans pocket he sprinted down the stairs hoping that the girl despite her wound could hold off her attacker a little longer. Running as fast as he could down the hallway Wufie and Sally joined Hero in the last turn towards the hallway leading into the meeting hall.

*-*-*

Quatre was the only guest left in the meeting hall after the others had panicked and ran. The only reason for staying was the possibility that his good friends might need his help if things got out of hand. Quatre made his way towards the fight from the man's back in hopes that he might knock the assassin unconscious with a well placed blow to the back of the head. 

What Quatre or Hero, Wufie, and Sally did not expect was just as they were getting ready to neutralize the problem before the young woman was further hurt, was for the woman in question to solve the problem of how to approach the situation for them.

 With a twist of her wrists Serenity got off the offensive and let her training take over. A deadly calm descended over her facial features causing her opponent to back up slightly.  Adjusting her stance she swung out her arm but faked it at the last second and swung upwards to hit him square in his gut instead. As her foe doubled over in pain Serenity kneed him in the face before viciously jerking him back upright by his hair and punching him in his kidneys before letting the man crumple into a heap at her feet. 

Serenity felt her muscles tremble from the strain and shock that was beginning to set in. looking up at the four people in front of her she couldn't help the cold smile that touched her pale face. Taking on an uncaring stance she tilted her head to the side slightly and mockingly said the words that she had written in her message.

"The assassin is a trained professional with a new type of weapon that can not be detected with the usual methods. It would be wise if the minister does not present her speech in person but from a secure location outside of the city and be monitored for the next 48 hours."

*-*-*

Hero clenched his fists and glared at the woman in front of him. The only two reasons he did not slap the ice coated smile from her face was the facts that she was a woman and that she was apparently the informant that has helped them all those other times. Hero glared harder almost wishing looks could kill a person. Serenity merely raised an eyebrow at this and then clasped her hands in front of her before smiling a little too broadly. 

Sally was beginning to worry about the disturbing behavior the girl was displaying. Sally could see that at least half of her actions where due to the fact she was going into shock. Pulling on the sleeve of Wufie's jacket Sally whispered what she thought was happening into his ear. Wufie glared at the girl but agreed with his partner on this. 

Without any warning Wufie lunged at the girl and wrestled her to the ground after Sally had told him that she probably didn't realize how bad the wound was and would try to leave. Unfortunately for Wufie Serenity did not take to being pined to the ground with favor and kneed him in the groin. Hero and Quatre both winched at her actions before helping the gasping and cursing Wufie pin her down. 

Serenity arced her back but stopped when pain shoot through her so intensely that it left her gasping and shaking. Sally took advantage of this to pull interments from her backpack and begin to check her patient over. Frowning Sally glared at the girl still being held down so she couldn't do further damage to herself.

"Your lucky you haven't fainted from blood loss child." 

Sally stated tensely as the girl renewed her struggle to get up by arcing her back once more and growling at the boys. Sally having enough of the aggressive display pulled a mild sedative from her bag and administered it to the girl.  

(please read and review this fiction)


	2. Gone

(I do not own GW!!!!! Also please read and review Cast: Wufie, Quatre, Trowa, Hero, Dou, Sally, Relena, Serenity, Dorothy, Catherine, Hanna, Kim, Allen, Millardo, Noin)

Sally worked quickly on the wound that though not immediately life threatening still had the possibility of killing the girl from blood loss. Unlatching the clasps on the dress she peeled back the blood-coated garment only to find much to her frustration some form of light body armor was underneath the dress. Pushing the dress farther to the side she found the clasps that held the armor shut and undid them. The wound was jagged with small pieces of the body armor cutting into the bullet wound.

An irritated Hero and Wufie stood at the side waiting for the overall report from her. Gritting her teeth Sally brought her hand up and brushed so lose hair from her face. She just couldn't understand how the girl had stayed conscious much less fought off the attacker with the wound she had received. From her background in medicine Sally gauged that most people would have fainted or at least been incapable of much movement. Making quick work of stitching the wound she pulled off the dress on the wounded side of the girl's body to work at the other side of the wound.

Once finishing with stitching the wounds close she brought out some alcohol wipes and cleaned the areas as best she could before bandaging and taping the to prevent further blood loss. After some time Sally sat back on her heels and started to tell the three behind her what she had observed about the patient's condition.

"She has sustained one bullet wound that entered just below the ribs and luckily missed all vital and none vital organs. She has lost a considerable amount of blood but not enough to be life threatening at this point in time. What has surprised me is that she didn't faint after the bullet had penetrated. Other then that I would say that everything is fine."

Hero gave a curt nod and began walking towards the back stage area. Neither the other two ex Gundam pilots or Sally tried to stop him knowing he wanted to make sure Relena was safe. Hero walked briskly behind stage to find an action ready Dou and a worried Relena waiting for the out come of the fight. Dou let out a sigh of relief and lowered his hand away from the gun at his side. Laughing nervously at the grim expression on Hero's face Dou asked tentatively.

"So what is the situation like out there man?"

Hero gave Dou his usually cold look and relayed the information the attack and information about the girl that Sally had given them. Dou nodded curtly and left at the vague excuse of calling an ambulance for the young woman. After Hero was sure Dou had left Hero let the cold mask slip somewhat and be replaced with a slightly relieved expression. Licking her lips Relena prayed that despite the obvious danger she had just faced Hero would finally open up to her after this close call. But it was not to happen this time, Hero asked politely about Relena's well being and abruptly left before his self imposed walls cracked farther then he could repair them. 

*-*-*

Serenity came awake with the startling clarity that she was not on Avalon and most certainly not in her own bed. It didn't take long to conclude she was in a standard white hospital room that faces the east side of the city. Swearing under her breath, she made short work of the monitoring systems on her that kept the hospital staff informed about her concision. Wincing when the stitches in her left side pulled in protest to the activity and nearly reopened the wound as she turned off the heart monitor. Quickly and quietly Serenity stood and when to the cupboard that her clothing would be in. Disgusted with the state of the dress she pulled on her under garments and the opened the normal medium black purse. Pulling from it a light weight sundress and thanked Hanna silently for thinking of keeping the clothing change in it. 

Putting on the heels, removing the wig and contacts that no one had tampered with she applied makeup to her paler then normal features. Deeming herself presentable she folded over the ruined dress and put it in the trash. The wig she stuffed in her purse and not finding a trace of her body armor she logically figured that the preventers had it. With one last look to make sure she had everything in order Serenity walked out and down the hall.

  Not feeling up to taking the stairs due more to the affects of the drug used to keep her sedated then her injury she pressed the elevator button. Waiting for what seemed to long a time the elevator finally reached the 8th (yes I'm to lazy to write it out) floor. To her surprise the Gundam pilots and doctor Sally Po where the elevator's occupancies. Letting none of her surprise show she waited for them to file out before getting on herself and pressing the button to take her to the lobby.

*-*-*

Sally had had about enough of the pilots for the day with Hero pulled into his shell and being antisocial Dou hyper, Wufie irritated and snappish, Quatre quiet and worried about the patient, and Trowa being his normal self was not helping matters in the least. Growling under her breath they exited the elevator and passed a young red head as they proceeded to the room their only link to the shooter lay. 

Sally figured that the girl would wake in an hour or two at the least and then the real battle would begin. Reminding herself not to scream as another argument broke out between Wufie and Dou Sally angrily pressed open the door to the room only to stop suddenly making those following her crash into one another.

There where the girl who was supposed to be unconscious and hurt quite badly laying on the only bed in the room was empty. Sally didn't register this fact as fast as she should have but it was just such a shock to think that the girl who had sustained that much trauma was up and walking about.

Swearing Sally whirled and cursed her own idiocy she should have know when the red head they had passed had looked a little to pale but she had figured that she had been visiting a friend not the girl they needed. Praying she made it down to street level fast enough she didn't register the fact that Trowa had already left or that the other pilots where cursing quite heavily at the apparent problem.

(hi everyone I just want to say if you read this please review it!!!!)

THANK YOU ALL ^_^ !!!!


	3. Quiet

(I do not own GW!!!!! Also please read and review Cast: Wufie, Quatre, Trowa, Hero, Dou, Sally, Relena, Serenity, Dorothy, Catherine, Hanna, Kim, Allen, Millardo, Noin)

*-*-*

Hey everyone who reads this just want you to know that I toke off the review block and I'm sorry about that because I didn't check my settings on that when I made my account. So please review and once again I'm so sorry for that. Oh and this chapter is set to superbeast from rob zombie and youth of the nation from pod.

*-*-*

Serenity walked calmly into the elevator thinking she was safe only to have a well-shaped hand stop the door at the last second. Cursing silently to herself when the quietest of all the pilots boarded the elevator and it began it's decent to the lobby.  After the elevator had been descending far to slow for Serenity's taste her the other passenger spoke up.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed. We only would have detained you and asked a few questions. Also you are not well enough to be out of bed you lost to much blood."

Serenity looked over at the man beside her and calmly replied

"Off the record you would be right if I was who you are talking about but I'm not, I'm just an innocent young woman visiting her sister who was involved in a car crash."

Trowa looked at the calm expression that revealed nothing of the girl's thoughts and nodded. He understood what she wanted him to say and do. Unfortunately Trowa had resolved that he was going to at the least follow her till he was sure she was safe and then report back to the preventers.

Silence descended on the elevator and lasted four stories before it came to a stop at the lobby. Walking out Serenity passed Trowa and headed towards the door she had a long way to walk before she could relax and let her guard down. So with that in mind she began her long but calm walk out of the hospital and down the street.

*-*-*

Sally ran out into the hall only to see that the elevator was halfway down, swearing she took off for the stairs passing the Gundam pilots with the exception of Trowa that had mysteriously disappeared during it all. Pulling the stairway door open violently Sally turned sharply and began to half run half walk down the stairs followed shortly by the others. It took her longer then expected to reach the lobby and by then panting and out of breath she saw that the elevator had already made it down and was proceeding to go up again to another floor. Walking calmly to the reception desk she asked the overly friendly nurse about the red head and found that she had missed the woman by a good ten minutes. Swearing Sally kicked a nearby trashcan and went to tell the others who had waited patiently off to the side what she had learned. One thing to say for the development was Hero was not happy about it and also during the excitement they had all forgotten that Trowa had been missing shortly after they had gotten off the elevator.

*-*-*

Serenity gave a sidelong glance to the young man who had shortened his steps to match her's and wondered why he had yet to call or forcefully stop her. She hated this part of the job; she hated being left in silence despite what was going on around her. She hated it because it forced her to think about other things then her mission and what needed to be done everywhere else. She hated when it was quiet enough for her to stop being Tear the cold calm woman that had perfect control over everything and be Serenity that young woman that had been beaten, broken but still had made it back from the hell she had been forced to endure. 

Reminiscing was not something she did often or willingly because of memories she had deemed better left to the war and forgotten. Still despite all of her stubborn objections her mind traveled back to what had lead her to this point in time.

[sorry it is short but I want to work on the other by starting this fresh also I love cliff hagers so please don't be to mad at it thankyou]


	4. Memories

(I do not own GW!!!!! Also please read and review Cast: Wufie, Quatre, Trowa, Hero, Dou, Sally, Relena, Serenity, Dorothy, Catherine, Hanna, Kim, Allen, Millardo, Noin. [Flash back], _thoughts that are written, _(author's crappy notes))

[Serenity remembered the night she had decided to fight for the colonies in the war, she had been set ready to take up a weapon and fight for what she believed in. little did she know what would come after her meeting with the man who was to train her. It was after the meeting and she had moved to the training house that she learned the meaning of the words pain, humiliation, and owning another. 

She had become a guinea pig for what the Doctor had wanted to research, anything from an implant operated Gundam piloting system to the use of psy. power in fighting. It normally would not have mattered if it weren't for the fact that she still had feelings and remembered why she went through the training. She had found that she could endure anything that was used on her as long as she kept the reason she fought foremost in her mind. The other side affect of doing this though was that she felt the pain even more clearly then before. 

Still despite all the abuse one thing kept her from dropping off the edge of her mind into the looming madness that had always been there right within reach since she was young. That one small blessing that kept her sane was Dr. X assistant Mercy Valentine a sweet young woman only four years older then herself, But it was not to last. After a time and the observant fact that Serenity refused to give in completely to the wishes of Dr. X he had devised a plan to remedy this problem. 

It had been an over cast day from the start and the fact that the mission she had been on had exhausted her emotionally and mentally did not help. She had walked in and went to the briefing room hoping to finish quickly and go and see her only friend so that she would be able to find her balance in her turbulent mind. What she did not expect to find was Mercy being held at gunpoint by her instructor waiting patiently like the entire world was at his disposal. 

Serenity swallowed and walked in to catch Mercy's eye only to see the dead look in them already. Mercy knew she was already dead, she had known the moment that she had seen the gun. Serenity shook her head in silent denial at what she was seeing before her eyes. Mercy smiled sadly before closing her eyes as one silent tear fell from her cheek to hit the floor as the triggered was pulled and blood splattered over Serenity's face adding more red to the haze that had already fell over her vision. The brutal act had indeed robbed her of what little sanity she had held onto and broke her spirit but it also had a side affect that none could have foreseen. 

The doctor had thought that in disposing of the one thing that kept her in check he could manipulate the girl to do anything he wanted. Instead he found himself held a few feet in the air against a wall with the very gun he had used pressed to his fore head.

Her hair had hid the girl's face the whole time until she looked up at the man who had nearly destroyed her spirit instead of just breaking it. In place of ice blue eyes crimson orbs cold as any garnets stared back at him. Distantly the scientist heard the hammer of the gun being pulled back and also the click of the trigger as the deadly bullet sped to his brain. His last thought was how could he have been so wrong and why had he not seen it before.

As the blood splattered over her face the pounding in her ears left and sanity returned in frightening clarity making her stomach heave in rebellion against the smell of blood. Dropping the body she turned to the side only to feel her stomach heave again spilling its contents of blood on the floor. She swore and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve, she had not eaten in forty-eight hours so she had expected it. Walking over the doctor's body she knelt before her dead friend. Touching the still smile once and arranging the body she stood and went to the computer on one side of the wall. Calmly she typed in the code needed and sent an e-mail to doctor J for farther instructions.]

Serenity shook her head and continued walking unable to break free of the memories or the hold on her.

Trowa watched the girl as she absently rubbed the bend of her right elbow and took note of what appeared to be needle scars. He watched in fascination as the girl's thoughts turned inward again. He would follow her to her destination but after that he would do his best to find out who she was.

[She stumbled half dragging herself as she went praying she could make it but unsure if she would. A bloody trail marked her passing making others back away from the bent trench coat covered figure. Stumbling again she looked up from the ground and nearly cried with relief she had made it, she was almost home.

Somehow she made it to the door and knocked leaving bloody smears on it. The door opened slowly to reveal a grim but handsome young man, the disdained look on his face was clear until she whispered his name and then she was falling into darkness to be caught in warm strong arms.

When Serenity came to she was laying   on her own bed in her home from before the war. Smiling Serenity closed her eyes again happy to be alive for once in a great while.  Still laying on the bed with her eyes closed she heard the door open and in the door way stood the ones she missed most; her mother, father and brother all stood there waiting for her to say something.]

Serenity cursed under her breath amazed she had finally shook the memories off for a bit. Growling under her breath about how it was a painful process to have to relive and feel those old emotions again just as fresh as if they were new. She was quickly running out of patients for the trip down memory lane and her silent but far to observant companion. Glowering again at the surrounding area she spotted the place she was looking for. With a tight mirthless grin she walked a crossed the street right into a rave club. 

Loud techno music blared and to many bodies cramped the dance floor but Serenity knew where to go. Moving to the beat and through the crowd she made it past the press of bodies and into the clear space near the owner's office. Looking around she went inside without the eyes of her silent companion on her any longer.

Trowa swore he had lost her in the thick press of bodies and blaring music. Her had been following her till a burnet that had had too much to drink had started pressing against him. When he had finally gotten away from the intoxicated girl he had lost her. Frustrated but unable to do nothing more Trowa calmly made his way out of the club and back down the sidewalk.

It was time to report in to the others.

(PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Here

(I do not own GW!!!!! Also please read and review Cast: Wufie, Quatre, Trowa, Hero, Dou, Sally, Relena, Serenity, Dorothy, Catherine, Hanna, Kim, Allen, Millardo, and Noin. [Flash back], _thoughts that are written, _((author's crappy notes))

The walk to the preventor building was long but uneventful for Trowa but it gave him some time to think about the girl he had followed. She had had a hardened soldier feel to her actions even if it had been hidden behind the fake sweetness of a young woman visiting family. There was something about her that bothered him but he could not put an answer to it much less a question. Shaking his head he noticed he had reached his destination and with a shrug and an ironic grin he walked onto the base ready to meet with the other pilots.

  Trowa walks calmly into the preventor building and walks down the hallway to the elevator to the second floor down that hallway and into the lounge room.  The angry buzz of voices that assaulted him when he walked in did not quiet till they noticed him  standing at the door and even then Wufie and Dou were still yelling at one another about who was supposed to or should have put in extra surveillance. 

Quatre was the first one to notice him standing there followed by Hero and Sally. All three waited for him to speak with Wufie and Dou yelling in the background. Nodding to them he motioned towards the hall so that they would have a little more quiet to speak in. nodding back in agreement they walked calmly into the hall leaving the two arguing men in the other room. Once out in the hall Trowa began

"I followed her into a club but I lost her in the crowd I think she may be planning on laying low but other then that she seems to be quite resilient."

Sally nodded thoughtfully before adding her information

"From what medical data we have on her she appears to have sustained other injuries of greater caliber then the gunshot wound but we didn't have time to confirm that before she left. I also had a fingerer print and DNA test done to find and detect her identity."

Hero made an appropriate noise in the back of his throat and Quatre nibbled absently at his lip. Just when Trowa was about to speak a lab technician ran up to Sally and held out a piece of paper as he panted and braced his hands on his knees to keep from falling over. Sally took the paper and absently began skimming the contents of the page before stopping and re reading parts of it. Numbly she felt the paper fall from her hand as she let out a shaky breath at what she had just read. Quatre bent and picked up the paper reading it over and then handing it to Hero who afterwards handed it to Trowa.

The line of the report read as followed:

DNA test search has found only one complete match.

Subject Name: Ray, Serenity Lynn

DOB: 11/23/AC 179

Ethnic Origin: Irish / Egyptian (nationalized American)

Place of Origin: N colony cluster

Height: 5'3 3/8

Weight: 115

Blood Type: AB (unknown bio agent in blood might be foreign in nature)

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

DOD: 5/09/AC 198

(Death is unconfirmed but suspected)

Trowa swallowed each of them knew there was something wrong. That girl was not dead and if everyone thought she was then why was she turning up now?! The hall was quiet even Wufie and Dou had stopped arguing as if they could feel the wrongness in the air. Something that had no real forum wrapped itself around both the pilots and Sally making the feeling grow. There was something wrong here and only time would tell what it was and if they could beat it. Sally shook herself mentally and then remembered the assassin that was currently cooling his heels in the medical lab reserved for "special" guests. Smiling a bittersweet smile Sally also remembered the weapons, equipment, and not to mention the bullet the clean up team had dug out of the floor. She figured that somewhere between all of that they would find their answer, but first to pay a visit to their guest. 

*-*-*

Serenity looked wearily at the shocked expression of her contact before giving a weak smile and slid down the door unable to keep herself upright after the strain of walking after all the blood lose yesterday. The man swallowed before hurrying over to her and helping her into a chair. Serenity allowed herself to rest her eye for a few seconds before speaking with her eyelids still tightly shut.

"I need to go back Raiden I'm needed back and I need to go back for myself and so Hanna doesn't lose it if I don't turn up relatively soon."

The silent in the room made his disapproval of the action she wanted to take clear, he might as well tell her that it was to big of a risk in her current state. Raiden final sighed and walked over to the mini bar in the back left of the room and pored her a glass of ice water before returning to stand right in front of her. Groaning a little Serenity opened her eyes and took the out held drink. Sipping it a little she nearly whispered a quiet thank you. 

Rolling her shoulders she winced at the tension but sat up straight and regarded the man in front of her. Both stared at each other before he looked away not able to stand the ice cold stare of the other any longer. Serenity sighed and closed her eyes relieved that she had won that small victory, then grimaced at how her training was so well ingrained into her mind and body even after all the time since she had tried to forget. 

The last thought had left a bitter taste in her mouth so she gulped down the water before turning her attention back to Raiden. Raiden sighed and picked up a cell phone but stopped before dialing the number to give one last try at reason.

"You really should stay for just a bit it is apparent that whatever injury you sustained was serious enough to make you ill. I could put you up for just a day or two so you could heal some and then go back, I'm sure Hanna would be happier if you came back remotely in one piece and not slumped over the cockpit of that scrap you call a Gundam."

Serenity's smile was a flash of teeth and an arched eyebrow before she laughed at the last remark and smiles a true smile at her friend. 

"I'll be fine Raiden I have had worse wounds then this" 

She gestured vaguely at her midsection before continuing

"In fact I have had alto worse so please just call Samantha and have her drive me to that "heap of scrap metal and wires" as you so affectionately call it all the time." 

Raiden couldn't help but smile at the remark and dialed the number taking her mirth as a sign she was indeed better then what she looked like when she had come in. after a brief conversation with Samantha they confirmed the pick up at the back of the club in half an hour. After the confirmation Raiden gave her the pack with her other clothing and on top of it placed a small but efficient first aid kit to use when she changed.

Serenity smiled gently before she walked into the staff bathroom locking the door behind her and pulled off the dress and looking at the bandage round her waist. Grimly she noticed that she would have bled through the wrapping in a few more minutes.  Pulling out the one of the ace bandages, wipes, and gauze she cleaned and re wrapped the injury before changing into blue jeans and an oversize sweater to hide bulk of the new bandage. Cleaning up the mess she tucked everything away again and slipped out back just in time to get into the black van.

She was going back and this time she would be ready for the next attempt on the Vise Foreign Minister's life she promised herself.

(please, please, PLEASE review and write I really want to hear some feed back about how you like or dislike the story and the character action.) 


	6. With No Ties

A special thanks to Enslaved Angel who reviewed my fic and also has some fanfiction on ff.net I recommend reading them she writes wonderfully once again the standard disclaimer applies and also I will shamelessly beg for more reviews…so PLEASE!! PLEASE!! Review for me it is not too much to ask please!! (Puppy eyes)… on with the fic.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Serenity walked away from the drop off point off an abandoned stretch of highway that ran in waste land environment for miles without breaking the horizon in either direction. Shifting and flexing tense muscles she looked around just to make sure that there where no other cars before staring off for her ride home that laid some six miles from where she stood.

                                                            *-*-*

The preventers headquarters was in an uproar trying every available information source to find the mystery woman that had come and gone with no leads for any of them to follow. Hero sat at a computer in a small cubical on the third floor of the main building typing furiously and hacking the inter space and earth federation mainframe growling in frustration as he kept hitting dead ends. 

Meanwhile in her office on the third floor of the earth and space embassy base of operation Relena glared at the backs of her bodyguards once more as they shifted again interrupting her work while she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. Grumbling to herself under her breath of annoying insistency of Wufie and Dou put into her protection. to follow her into her office space to top off their overshadowing presence when she was walking to the office but the invasion of her home and the car ride to the office was a little to much at the point in time.

Slamming down the pen she glared at the two shocked men and turned her attention to her computer instead of the paperwork that had become somewhat disarrayed in her show of temper a few seconds ago. Clicking onto her email she deleted the spam and then when thru several semi-important agreements and proposals till an email at the bottom of the screen caught her eye. 

Swallowing she clicked on the tab and an instant window appeared on screen. The window was done up to look like an invitation to an important event that had the standard greeting of "you are corrigibly invited".  With a sigh she was about to delete the message when it changed to a black background and the icon of the red angel she knew so well. Stopping she waited for the rest of the message to be transmitted to her.

From out of the background a woman who in appearance looked only to be in her late 20's and blue/white in coloring walked out of the dark till she stood just close enough to see her features. Bowing her head slightly she began to speak. Her words however did not come out in audio format but in text at the bottom of the screen.  Reading out as:

"Greeting Ms. Relena you are welcome to come and visit the space colony of Avalon by our mutual friend the crimson angel in chains for a negotiation and vacation. If you wish to come please hit the reply button at the bottom of the screen and a time and date for transportation will be given to you in another email at a latter time. Included in the invitation you may bring any amount of company with you under the limit restriction of eight. If you do not wish to come then simply close this window and the message will delete itself. Thank you for your time."

Relena smiled.

*-*-*

Serenity smiled and closed her portable pc no one would suspect that her cell phone was a computer but that was the point. Laughing slightly she boarded her craft and seated herself in the cockpit. Adjusting the settings for auto pilot she engaged the boosters and took off for home knowing that the return trip would be longer now that she did not have to make it in the bone crushing speed that set her teeth on edge. 

Rolling her shoulders a few times she contemplated the turn of events that had happened over the last eighteen hours and shrugged at the unexpected turn of events. After the pressure of the atmosphere and the lose of blood earlier she was tired beyond belief. Giving up on staying awake she set the ships internal alarm for six hours from then and made herself comfortable hoping to sleep some on the way back.

*-*-*

Growling again Hero stopped to check up on Relena and to give himself time to think over other possible information sources. Walking down the hall Trowa fell into step next to him remaining quiet for sometime letting the unspoken question hang in the air for a while till they where in the parking lot. Finally he relented and told Hero what he and Quatre had been doing to help the information situation.

Trowa had a few contacts in the L colonies and Mars and called in a few favors as well as giving Millardo a heads up on the situation. Pulling all his own resources into finding the identity of the girl or any unknown organizations that she or the shooter might have come from. 

Quatre meanwhile had used his business connections to try and trace any large contracts or lump sum payments that seemed out of place. He was also looking for false company fronts or cover companies in the space and earth economy. So far he had had no luck in finding either of these but there were defiantly some deals that where shaky in the Mars area. 

Hero nodded and inclined his head in the direction of his Jeep asking silently if the other wanted to accompany him to check on Relena. Trowa hesitated but then nodded slightly before walking around the vehicle and taking the passenger seat. Hero stopped and did a mental check of everything he might need to take with him and when he was satisfied that he had everything he got into the jeep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ok people this is where it stops now I want feed back on if (1) our group finds out about Serenity (2) if Serenity makes it back to the colony without trouble or massive blood lose (3) if Relena decided to go to Avalon or if she deleted the message? 

And yes this is another shameless attempt to get some feed back on weather people are reading this or if I'm just doing this for the heck of it.

I will even accept FLAMERS at this point in time so please please review!!!


	7. Vacation

Ok ppl I got one more review so a BIG thank you to Cathy ^_^ and remember I do not own Gundam wing characters, mecha, or ECT. I do own Hanna, Kim, and Serenity.  
  
*_*_*_ *  
  
Being board out of your mind was irritating and unhealthy for your piece of mind Relena had concluded after systematically filling out forms for the use of the company space craft for the small "vacation" and then hiding the information in the standard transportation records because of how piled up the transportation department's paperwork was.  
  
Noin walked in to announce that it was time for Relena to go home when the sudden mischievous sparkle in younger woman's eyes brought her up short. Noin smiled and shifted nervously from foot to foot watching the young woman studding her from behind the desk. After a few minutes Noin cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. It would have worked wonderfully if not for the fact that no sound came out of her open mouth. Snapping her jaw closed with an audible click of her teeth she swallowed and went to try again when Relena cut in before she could ask.  
  
"I have decided to take a small vacation like you and the girls have been recommending for so long."  
  
Noin smiled in relief, she had thought that she was in for trouble when she had seen the look in Relena's eyes earlier. Sadly for Noin her first assumption had been right when the blonde continued.  
  
"I have the perfect place in mind and I have been invited by a . acquaintance of sorts. I was thinking of taking you and the other girls with me but there is a catch of sorts."  
  
Relena paused for a long moment and worried her lip at what she was about to say and the reaction she knew she would receive from her brother's fiancée.  
  
"The boys will not be accompanying us nor will they know where we are going."  
  
Noin's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object but didn't when Relena held up her hand and closed her eyes. Noin decided against protesting at the tired and worn look about the girl turned woman a few short years ago. Noin sighed and asked tiredly.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
Relena's smile almost made it worth the repercussions that would fallow this little adventure, ALMOST.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serenity's eyes scrunched as an insistent buzzing cut through the dreamless sleep she had been enjoying. Tiredly she wondered why it was so hard to wake up. Eyelids that seemed too heavy flickered and then opened by shear will alone. Sitting up the girl yawned and then looked about before eyes went wide at what she saw. About her midriff a dark crimson patch had spread meaning only one thing. Growling at the blood she figured that she must have torn the stitches when she had slept because of the zero-g factor.  
  
Praying that she had not lost too much blood despite the fact she was rather light headed. Concentrating on piloting while trying to find the emergency medical pack that was stashed in of the panels inside the cockpit of her craft.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Several hours and a missing medical pack Serenity was finally in the home stretch and grimacing at the make shift bandage that had been her sweater. She couldn't help but smile just a bit at the thought of being at a place that had people that she cared about.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hero was livid there was no other way to put it. He had shown up to take Relena home only to find an empty room but worst of all he did not know where she had gone and that was two hours ago! He had went to her house, had called only to find out from all the other pilots that they were having their own problems with the fact that every one of their female counter parts for lack of a better description were missing.  
  
Hero walked around Relena's desk again trying to think of what had happened when a page at the bottom of the stack of files that were going out caught his eye. Glaring at it he pulled out the form and read it over with disinterest when it caught his attention the date of the form and the destination.  
  
Standardized Outer Space Transportation Form  
  
User's Name: Relena Peacecraft\ Dorland  
  
Occupation: Vice Foreign Minister\  
  
Organization: International and Spacial Relations  
  
Vehicle: Shuttle 1170311040  
  
Destination: N Sector, Satellite 1172006652  
  
Date and Time: 11/4/ AC 201, 7:45pm  
  
Period of Time Use: two to three weeks  
  
Hero felt his jaw clench as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Impatiently he waited for the other to pick up the phone. A deep cultured voice briskly stated their name. Hero didn't wait to be asked before saying,  
  
"I know where they are headed; call the others we are heading out tonight."  
  
Hero terminated the call without saying any more and went to go prep a preventer's shuttle for launch. Only one thing bothered him about the entire incident really why was Relena heading out to a nearly deserted resource satellite.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ok that is all for now. now if I could get a few more reviews (HINT)  
  
I want to know if you guys want Hero to find Relena before she reaches Avalon or after.  
  
If you want me to tell you more about Serenity's past or the strange agent in her blood.  
  
If you want Hanna to yell at Serenity when she gets back. 


	8. Finding

Hanna runs down to the docking bay as the gundam is retrieved, hair flying around here as she nears the 0-g section of the docking bay. Kim follows right behind Hanna, medical staff in tow as the Gundam is finally settled into place. Hanna disregards the personnel as she jumps up to the cock pit and hitting the emergency eject button. She hangs onto the lip for where the cock pit opens and waits as the prone form of Serenity spills out.

Medical personnel all crowd about, medical supplies and a stretcher are both brought out as the limp form of Serenity is taken to the infirmary. Hanna mean while stands there trembling before Kim comes up to rest his hands over her shoulder. Her eyes sweep over the interior of the mecha looking at the blood that coats the back wall and floor. Her shoulders shake as she grips Kim's hand, frame tense before she explodes with a wrenching sob of worry and frustration.

"That idiot! How could she do something like that? She was bleeding too heavily and she knew it. Why does she do this? Why does she think that she won't die if she continues to push herself?"

She seethes as she reaches up to squeeze Kim's hand before following the medical team. Kim himself holding a grim look on his face as he trails after the woman he loves, an unhappy suspicion worming its way into his thoughts as to why Serenity does so much.

-------

Relena sighs for what seems like the fiftieth time as she stares out into space. She does smile as she watches Catherine and Noin playing a game of cards across from her. She threads her fingers in front of her before turning and looking at the others.

"Do you think it was foolish for me to do what I did?"

She asks for the first time.

Hilde smiles softly before moving over to sit next to Relena.

"Wasn't that why you took us with you?"

She asks with a smile before Dorothy comes to sit in the seat opposite of Relena and nod in agreement with Hilde.

"We are here and if you get in trouble then we will be able to help you out of it."

She says with confidence.

Relena smiled gratefully before looking out of the craft window "Still I wonder if the guys have figured out were we are by now. After all we are talking about ex-Gundam pilots..." She trails off before looking at her watch, just two more hours before they reach their destination. Before she can slip into her brooding again a gentle hand lays it's on her shoulder. Relena turns to offer a smile to the last woman in there group. Sally smiles back before holding up her own set of cards "Care to join me in a card game to pass the time?"

-------

Hero grits his teeth as he tried to track the course of Relena's shuttle again to double check the destination. He sighed before looking at Duo who was having about the same luck finding out if the resource satellite was real or a cover for something else. Dou leans back in his chair to look at Hero with a slightly irritated expression.

"Man this bites, for all looks and appearances it is real. Company, workers, pay, shipments, everything is legit. However I still can't find out just _what _they are producing there."

He sighs again and leans back father in his chair to look at the ceiling.

Trowa leans against the wall at the other side of the computer lab in the preventors building before standing and walking over to take Duo's place. After a few moments he nods and speaks quietly.

"I think it is time to call Quatre."

Duo blinks before sitting up and looking at the screen his eyes slowly widen as he reads the news file.

N Colonies Destroyed in a freak Asteroid Storm.

In the month of February there was a freak accident that allowed a few rouge asteroids from the asteroid belt to drift into N colony space. It isn't determined yet what caused the accident but reports say that all colonies in the N area were destroyed. There are reports of only one survivor from the colonies themselves along relatives and a class of students that were on a field trip has survived the tragedy by being in the L colony region. Farther reports indicate that the lone survivor was in a shuttle within viewing distance when the asteroids collided. The names and information of all surviving members of the N colonies will not be released to the public it has been said.

Dou whistles as he reads the information till he stops at the location of the colonies before looking back at the log file for the location of the resource satellite. After a few moments he curses and looks at Trowa's retreating back.

"That it, isn't it? What we kept looking at but not thinking about."

He calls to the former Heayarms pilot. Trowa replies with a lift of his hand and Dou starts a new search on the computer for any information on the N colonies.

Hero meanwhile kept checking and reaffirming the departure and arrival of Relena's shuttle along with any other craft that might be on an interception path. He glares at the screen as he makes sure to halt all flights that are going towards the same destination before sitting back and filling to prep a shuttle for them all to follow the Vice Foreign Minister and her escorts. He looks at Duo and inclines his head towards the sent arrangements.

"We leave in four hours."

The former Wing pilot informs the previous DeathSyth pilot before shuts off his computer and walks towards the door before stopping just shy of it. He turns again to look at Duo before speaking coldly once more.

"Get Wufie to come as well, Sally went with them form what I have seen of the departure data. Plus I have a feeling we are all going to want to go to this."

He walks out before Duo stands and exits the room as well, hands behind his head as he leaves. He shakes his head as he closes the door and locks it with the access code.

"Man he is never going to lighten up."

The young man mutters before walking down the hall, his cell phone already out and dialing Wufie's number.

-------------

Ok I decided to redo this chapter, I myself not liking the flow of it so I redid it. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Tea and Truth

(I do not own GW!!!!! Also please read and review Cast: Wufie, Quatre, Trowa, Hero, Dou, Sally, Relena, Serenity, Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, Hanna, Kim, Allen, Millardo, and Noin)

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for me and know that the fic isn't dead just that I had to focus on school and work for a while but I'll try to update better from now on.

Relena jumped slightly when the shuttle came to a halt, eyes opening to blink as she looked around. Catharine smiled before reaching over to hand the Vice foreign Minister a glass of water.

"We arrived."

Catharine states before turning back around to speak quietly to Dorothy. Noin took the chance to move to the seat beside Relena, a worried look on her face as she asks.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? We could always go back."

Relena pauses for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I want to meet this woman that keeps informing us of danger. I owe her at least the curtsey to come to her choice of meeting places."

She looked out the window before frowning.

"I didn't think it would be an actual resource satellite that she would have us meet. I guess we should get moving."

Noin nodded and stood to smile at the other women before gesturing to the door.

"Shall we?"

The women in silent agreement stood and made their way out into the hanger of the satellite, Noin's hand straying to the gun in the back of her jacket. Once outside they didn't expect the site that greeted them, standing there with a smile was a slightly bent old man. At the old man's elbow was a young man that obviously worked on the satellite from his work clothing.

The old gentleman smiled before gesturing to a table not to far from where they stood.

"Please forgive me but I am to greet you before you can board a shuttle to the colony. Please understand but our lady commander, Ms. Tear wants to make sure you are certain that you wish to complete this journey."

Relena blinked before she smiles and takes a seat; Noin and Sally look at one another before joining the table. It isn't long before all of them are seated; the young man serving tea to each of the women as if it was an every day event for him to do so. Relena shakes her head before looking over the hanger and sipping her tea after the elderly gentleman had taken a sip of his own.

"Why would I come so far if I didn't intend to finish the journey?"

She asks it in a soft casual voice. The elderly man smiles and chuckles kindly before answering.

"Because you aren't sure of the journey yet."

He smiles before finishing off his tea and continuing

"Lady Tear is an ally to you but you have never met her, or so you think. She would rather have you fully committed then nervous if you are to visit."

Relena blinks before settling back in her seat.

"So in other words she wants to make sure that we are prepared and that we will not interfere with the colony if we are not."

She says the words quietly as it dawns on her. The man nods before folding his arms in front of him.

"True."

Relena nods before smiling and looking at the other women.

"We are fully committed to this."

The old man nods and gestures to the shuttle with one wrinkled hand.

"Then by all means."

Relena smiles and stands before moving towards the shuttle. The others fallow with polite good byes as they bored the shuttle. After the shuttle in off and moving on its course to the colony the elderly man reaches up and touches his face.

Kim smiles as he peals off the latex mask, the gloves fallow as he watches the shuttle move into the distance.

"I hope you are ready for this Serenity you will only have this chance to make them understand."

Kim shakes his head and looks at his watch before he looks at the man at his shoulder.

"We need to prepare for our next set of guests and we might need more people to make sure that they don't get violent."

Kim smiles at Alex as he moves off to do as he is asked.

Serenity shivers as she becomes aware of her body, feeling the hard medical table under her and the tubes in her arm as it drips saline solution into her veins to revive her. Just in the outer range of her hearing she hears voices, keeping her breathing steady she listens.

"What do you mean she is getting worst?"

Hanna nearly screams at Lily as the doctor tries to explain to the frenetic woman.

"Hanna, we all know that the chemical compounds in her blood are only destroying her nervous system; she probably didn't even realize that she was bleeding that badly. Remember that the drug gives her faster reflexes and helps her ability to focus, but it also destroys the receptors that control pain in her nervous system."

Lily sighs before looking at the young woman on the table, eyes clouding over as she continues.

"We know that it increased her sense of touch, smell, hearing, and sight but leaves her body without the ability to react to pain. We also know that it was used as a trigger to control her mind for a period of time. What would you have us do Hanna? She has to have infusions of the drug or her body will shut down. And there is the added problem of her the fact that her body is starting to produce it naturally now. She needed the shock to her system to keep her from overdosing on it so it was a mixed blessing at none of us wants to repeat."

Lily folds her arms before she shakes her head and remarks slowly.

"And it doesn't help that she is trying to perfect those lovely little neuro links that the mad doctor implanted in her."

Lily grits her teeth before looking back at Hanna. Hanna shivers as the blood drains from her face.

"We almost lost her didn't we?"

Lily nods before looking at Serenity again.

"We did."

Serenity for her part felt a twinge of guilt at listening to the two women worry, eyes opening as she sits up and pulls of the oxygen mask on her face.

"Don't give up on me yet. And we have visitors coming so let's prepare."

Lily and Hanna just stare at her for the moment.

Hero folds his arms over his chest as he waits impatiently for the other pilots to board the shuttle, eyes going to Wufie and Duo as they start up another shouting match at whose fault it was for being late. Hero sighs inwardly as he listens to the two.

"It isn't my fault that you couldn't ask for directions to where I was idiot."

Duo grits his teeth against the insult before growling back.

"Yeah well at least I knew that my woman was missing."

Wufie's eyes go wide before he glares at the other man, fist clenching as he grits his teeth and replies.

"Well I work with Sally and I don't have to know where she is every few hours."

Wufie smiles at that and watches as Duo slowly tries to count to twenty, eyes closing before he huffs and takes a seat finally.  
"It doesn't matter we just need to bring them back."

Wufie blinks at the sudden change of voice and posture in the former DeathScythe pilot. Trowa settles into the co pilot seat as Quatre takes the pilot seat.

"Enough arguing; we need to get moving if we want to catch up with them some time soon."

The rebuke was gentle but the words were hard as steel, not something that you normally find in the former SandRock pilot. Trowa only nods in agreement before he and Quatre prepare to take them to Relena's destination and the waiting members of Avalon colony's welcome comity.

Ok here is the next chapter and there you are the second part of the explanation for Serenity. I hope you enjoy it guys.


End file.
